A Little Too Right
by miss-mariner
Summary: ONE SHOT about how Tucker doesn't want to "deflower" Clara.


**Cool! I'm the very first Unearthly FanFic! I'm honored.**

** So here's a scene that is mentioned in Unearthly but we don't actually get to see. Here's how I thought it would go if the fab Cynthia Hand included it! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own any of the characters or story. (although I wouldn't mind owning Tucker!) They all belong to Cynthia Hand.**

Tucker and I lay in the back of his truck parked in the middle of an ocean of dry yellow grass. There is nobody around for miles and miles and for this moment it's just me and him. I lay on my back and stare up at the clouds drifting above, carelessly morphing from one shape to another while the sun beats down on my skin. Tucker leans against the back window of the pickup, his cowboy had tilted forward on his head so it barely covers his eyes and is chewing absentmindedly on a long piece of dry grass stuck between his lips. The poster boy of a lazy cowboy afternoon. If you would have told me a year ago that I would not only be sitting in the back of a rusty old pickup with my own personal cowboy, but that I would also think he was absolutely adorable (although I would never tell _him_ he was adorable, it's not so manly to be called that, I found out) I would have laughed in your face. But I wouldn't change anything about my life now.

It's been a week and a half since the kiss, the "outing of me" and since Tucker and I officially became _something. _As I look at him my heart skips a beat, as cliché as that sounds, and I think how lucky I am to have him. Lucky that Wendy saw that we could be something together and basically set us up. (I'm sure I'll never hear the end of "I told you so" when she comes back) The wind rustles my hair softly.

"So..um… does that taste good or something…?" I ask playfully, sitting up next to him.

"Hum?" Tucker asks sleepily, sitting up straighter and adjusting his hat back on his head to see me.

"The grass," I explain "You're chewing on it like it might just be as good as a mighty fine piece of steak." I say in my best country drawl. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not so good at it.

Tucker rolls his eyes and chuckles at my attempt. He takes the grass out and rolls it between his fingers examining it. "Nah, it's more just something to do."

"Really?" I lean into him, "Here we are, in the middle of nowhere, completely alone, and you're short on things to do?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

He puts his arm around me, "oh, and you have a better idea?"

"Well yeah!" I exclaim like it's obvious, "we could, like, count backwards from 1000-1," he starts to lean in "or get a jump start on my trig homework I'm bound to have when school starts," his hand finds my side, just under my ribs that is incredibly ticklish, "or…" I say through giggles, and then he's kissing me. I'm pretty sure I'm never going to get used to his lips on mine, nor do I ever want to. His soft kiss makes my head foggy and I suddenly forget the next bogus afternoon entertainment on my list. My hands slowly find their way up to his face and I stroke his stubbly cheek. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, "Or we could do that." I say softly. He smiles his half crooked smile and his eyes dance. He makes a big show of chucking his grass over his shoulder into the field, and then places both hands on my cheeks cupping my face, and kisses me again. My hands find his shirt and I pull him into me, needing him closer. I can hear his pulse strong and loud, and slowly getting faster. His scent surrounds me, river water and sun and the musky smell that seems to be all him. My hands let go of his t-shirt and move up along his strong chest. I loop my arms around his neck, and pull him even tighter. His at first innocent kiss deepens until I pull him closer to me, so close in fact that we slowly start to lay down.

I pull him until his body is on top of mine."Clara," he says in a warning tone, but clearly isn't about to stop anything. My back lay on the bumpy ridges of the truck bed, the thin blanket the only cushioning. On any normal occasion it would probably be kind of painful, but right now I couldn't care less. All I care about is Tucker and how his weight feels on me. Almost as if he senses his weight on me he shifts, so his hip is resting on the bed but one leg and much of his weight is still on me. I run my bare foot over his jeans and our legs entangle with one and other. His lips explore mine and move on to my jaw line, down to my neck where my pulse hammers. It's fire wherever he touches and my heart beats so loudly I'm sure he can hear it. His hands roam my arms, goose bumps covering them, and slowly moves to my sides, only my thin baby t-shirt in the way. He rubs the length of my sides as he comes back to kissing my mouth, until his hands reach the place on my waist where my shirt meets my jeans. He lingers there, rubbing on top of my shirt with his thumbs in little circles. Once in a while a callused thumb will part the fabrics sending electricity where he touches my bare skin but he never goes under.

I breathe hard, rubbing my hands up and down his back. He moans lightly which sends shivers down my spine. I find the hem of his shirt, and hesitate with it for a moment before, unlike him, intentionally touching the flesh of his back. His skin erupts with goose bumps "Clara…" He warns again, a little more seriously, and then kisses me deeper. His mouth is hot against mine. I can feel the blood rushing through my veins; hear our breaths as the get more ragged by the second. My hands roam his back under his shirt and slowly move around to his front. I've never been this far with a boy before and it both terrifies me and exhilarates me at the same time. My hands find their way back to the hem of his jeans and I link my thumbs in his belt loops. Even with all of my mother's lectures, the stupid movies they show in health class, and every other "just say no" thing I've ever heard, I can't find the strength to stop. Tucker's hands find his way back to my face, my hair, his hands are everywhere. He opens his mouth instinctively and I do the same. Before I even know what is going on, before I can control it my tongue darts into his open mouth. It touches his tongue and then runs across his bottom lip. It's so quick, but sends shivers straight through my whole body.

"Clara!" Tucker exclaims and pulls himself away from me, panting hard. He sits up, our bodies no longer touching, and braces himself with his hands on either side of him.

I sit up quickly too, my face flushing more than it already probably was. "I'm sorry," I say awkwardly, "Did I do something wrong?" I feel so humiliated. Maybe he doesn't like me quiet enough to go _that_ far with me.

A smile creeps into his eyes his breathing still irregular "Actually the opposite ," he says through staggered breaths. "You did everything a little too _right_. I just need a minute."

"Oh," I say dumbly, then realization dawns on me. My face flushes again, "Oh! I'm sorry."

Tucker chuckles and looks at me "Believe me, it's ok."

A few minutes pass and slowly both of our breathing and heart rates return to normal. I stare at his hat lying on the blanket on its side; it obviously got knocked off at some point. "I'm really am so sorry. I've never done anything like that before."

Tucker chuckles, "Could've fooled me," I'm sitting with my back up against the window, hugging my legs against my chest. For some reason I feel so vulnerable, almost exposed. It must show on my face because as Tucker looks back his face instantly changes from playful to concern. "Hey," he says gently, scooting back to sit with me. "come here." He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I feel so stupid" I say to him, "Isn't it the girl who's supposed to be all virtuous and stop things before they get out of hand? You must think I'm some sort of floozy."

He makes a sort of sputtering laughing sound "Well that's a word I haven't heard before." He brushes a strand hair away from my face "And for the record, I definitely don't think you're a, what was it? a floozy. Not even close. And believe me, my stopping wasn't some noble act."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well," he says, "I'm not sure what the consequences for deflowering an angel are, but I'm pretty sure they include an all expense paid one way ticket to the worst corner of Hell." His voice is joking, but his eyes are serious. I know this is as far as we were probably ever going to go, at least for now, and I'm definitely ok with it. As long as I can keep Tucker I will do, or not do, anything.

"You keep forgetting I'm only _part_ angel." I say joking to him, "which means it would probably only be the second worst corner of Hell."

"Oh, well in that case…" Tucker leans in like he's going to kiss me but tickles me instead.

**So, what did you think? I love comments! (hint hint)**


End file.
